Twilight's Attempt
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Borrows elements from Equestrian Heroes. Twilight has found herself developing strong feelings for a certain orange stallion. Though her attempt to showcase her feelings have less than stellar results. Its a two-shot fic. Image by Dragonboi65.
1. Twilight's Attempt!

Twilight's Attempt  
0  
Naruto x Twilight Sparkle  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Based off of Dragonboi65's Twilight's Last Trick. Its going to be a two-chapter story.  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Thanks for helping me rearrange my library today." Twilight Sparkle stated as she trailed down the ladder. She let out an exhausted huff as sweat dripped down her light purple fur.

A grin formed on the face of her orange skinned companion. "It was nothing," he glanced out through the library window and saw the moon and stars were high in the sky.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" Twilight asked the stallion who merely shook his head.

"No, just, realizing how long it took us to rearrange everything." he couldn't help but let out a yawn.

"Sorry," she remarked, making circles in the ground with her hoove. "You probably found the whole thing boring." she fought back a sigh. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? The entire day he was here and she hardly said a thing. She really wished she had Rainbow Dash's confidence or Applejack's determination. Nothing in the books she read warned her that she would be this nervous.

"A bit, but you needed my help. I'm happy to help my friends," Naruto said in an attempt to cheer her up.

A smile formed on Twilight's face. It was so Naruto, he cared about those around him. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I can make you something."

"Its okay. I'm not all that hungry, I'm still full from lunch." he kindly rebuffed her offer. "Goodnight Twilight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"W-Wait..." she quickly moved in front of him, startling him. "I mean...its kind of late, I can set you up in the guest room?" she offered. She didn't want him to leave. Her feelings for him had steadily grew the more time they spent around each other. Few stallions had proven to be as kind, loyal, and courageous as Naruto. He had so many traits that Twilight not only admired, but found herself attracted to. As such she had developed a desire to be closer to him, especially with the spring season around the corner. Ever since her brother Shining Armor married Princess Candace and she danced with Naruto after the celebration her feelings for him bloomed into that of a romantic interest. After all, opening her heart to having friends made her life so much better. She not only learned many things from her experiences, but also made so many great memories. So it was the most logical thing to open her heart to love as well right?

"Thanks, but I really think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Twilight was acting so strange.

Twilight's chances were quickly diminishing and she had to think of something FAST! What was she suppose to do? She quickly began recalling everything she read about this situation. She had spent weeks researching on the topic, even on methods on how to get a stallion to spend the night. As Naruto neared the door she jumped in front of him, spun around, and crouched down low so that her hind end was high in the air which revealed her 'special area.'  
This display stunned Naruto into stillness.

"Well? What do you think? Do you want to?" she asked in an anxious voice as she desperately awaited his answer. "We can do this if you want."

"Twilight, what are you..." his voice came out in a hot whisper. His face went red as he started to have a reaction. He wasn't even sure what to follow up with. He was trying to make sense of what was going on. This wasn't like her at all.

Twilight was confused. "Don't you want you to?" didn't Stallions like proving their virility and mounting mares.

"Twilight..." something passed through the blond's eyes. He was about to make a gesture, but he stopped himself.

"I...I can't." he maneuvered past her and took off as fast as he could. '_I...what was I doing back there? I almost lost control. I...I could have hurt her in such an unforgivable way.'_

Meanwhile Twilight was rooted in the doorway, wondering what went wrong? Was she too forward? Not forward enough? Did she read the wrong signals? Though there was something else the books forgot to mention. And that was how much the rejection would hurt.  
00  
Chapter End  
00  
The second part will definitely be much longer, as least two to three times the size of this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the updates.


	2. The Resolution!

Twilight's Attempt

0

Naruto x Twilight Sparkle

0

Author's Note

0

Based off of Dragonboi65's Twilight's Last Trick. Its going to be a two-chapter story. As always all crossovers of these kinds are dedicated to him.

Somehow I keep forgetting that once I start typing the ideas and words come so much easier. There was supposed to be a lemon, but that's now a different fic so the fic is 1/3 shorter then it was supposed to be.

0

Story Start

0

"Twilight, are you in there?" the other members of the Mane Six had gathered outside of Twilight's room. It had started off as a simple morning with each of them enjoying their routines. Pinkie Pie woofing down sugary treats or Fluttershy herding her animals. Though that came to an end when Spike had showed up and told them something was wrong with Twilight Sparkles.

"Go away! Just leave me alone." Twilight's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. It was obvious by her tone of voice she was upset.

"Come on Twilight, speak to use. Let us help you." Pinkie Pie insisted.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Come now Pardner you know we can't do that. Now what's so terrible you can't talk to your friends about? Now y'all can either come out there or do I have to come in there and drag you out."

Applejack's threat seemed more than enough to convince the diligent student to open the door. When Twilight opened the door there was a low pitch, simultaneous 'yeesh' at her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

Rarity's inner fashionista had been triggered at her friend's appearance. "Oh darling you look…" Rarity was cut off when her ankle was hit by Applejack's back huff. "…tea." She hissed as she shot a glare at Applejack. "You look like you need some tea. I'll go make some." She suggested as she went into the kitchen.

Sometime later Twilight had straightened up a bit as the Mane Six around a table. "Now what has you so up in a tizzy? I haven't seen you this depressed since you thought Princess Celestia was ignoring you." Twilight Dash remarked, turning to her right seeing Pinkie Pie pouring a huge amount of sugar only for it to snatch the sugar container from her.

"Guys, do you think I'm…ugly?" Twilight asked.

"Now where y'all gone and get that idea in your head from?" Applejack wondering.

"Yes darling, are you kidding. You have such a lovely combination of hair color and your coat is so shiny. Did someone insult you? Point me in there direction and I'll…" Rarity began only for Twilight to hastily cut her off.

"No…no it's nothing like that Rarity. It's just, I don't know. Is there something about me that's, weird…or…something people don't like?" it was becoming obvious that Twilight was beating around the bush.

"Will you quit beating around the bush and just come out with?" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Rainbow you can show some compassion." Rarity chastised her. "Our dear friend is obviously upset about something and your being snappy isn't helping Twilight."

"Twilight." A soft voice called out to her. "Please tell us what's wrong." Fluttershy was such a sweetie that it was almost impossible to deny her when she gave you that look.

"I made a fool of myself." She finally admitted. "He probably doesn't want anything to do with me." She continued with a sad smile.

It finally clicked in the heads of the romantic Rarity and sensible Applejack. "It's about Naruto?"

"What happened?"

"I…I tried confessing to him and I couldn't find the words. I had the whole day and I blew it."

"And you think you made a fool of yourself because of that?" Applejack prompted.

"I…" she groaned, her face reddening to a terrible degree. "Well I…" she began mumbling.

"You have to tell us darling or we can't help you."

"I…offered myself up to him. I offered to mate with him." The other mane six, even Pinkie Pie's eyes widened in shock. Rainbow Dash was the first to recover as she burst out laughing.

"Well I'll be, I didn't think you have it in you, bookworm." The Pegasus said.

"Where did you ever get the idea?" Rarity tried to form the thoughts. Twilight was the least likely pony, with the exception of Fluttershy to probably try 'that' of all things so spontaneously.

"Well the books I read…" Simultaneous groans escaped their lips.

"You and books missy, you can't learn everything from books. I thought we talked about this." Applejack wondered how someone so smart could be so dumb sometimes. Okay, maybe not dumb, that was a bit harsh, but still.

"I just…I know I should have come to you guys, but it was so embarrassing. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he just up and left after my offer. I thought Stallions liked proving their virility. Was I wrong?" she wondered out loud.

A regretful sigh escape Rarity's lips. "Trust me Twilight; most stallions are indeed like that. Most of them would have happily taken the offer, but I think you're forgetting something about Naruto."

"Forgetting something?"

"Think real hard about it pardner. Because I don't think Naruto rejected you because he didn't like you."

Twilight Sparkle was confused. What were they talking about? She took a few minutes to ponder everything she knew about Naruto. What was she missing? Finally she remembered one very important fact about Naruto. "I'm such an idiot." She remarked as she clasped her hooves over her face.

"No you're not silly. You just forgot I forget too sometimes." Pinkie Pie assured her.

"No wonder he reacted so weirdly." Naruto used to be human after all. No wonder he would have been weirded out by Twilight's offer.

"You have to talk to him and clear the air Twilight. Look, I'm sure that once you clear this misunderstanding everything will be okay."

Thanks to the carrying nature of her friends Twilight Sparkle found herself cheered up. That night came around and she got a knock on her door. When she went and opened it, to her surprise it was none other than Naruto.

"Naruto…" she was unable to form the words.

"Can we, can we talk?"

"I…okay."

Sometime later they found themselves outside. "Our friends _'insisted'_ that I come and talk to you. Between Rarity's stern gaze and Fluttershy's insistence I was doomed." He said as he attempted to interject some humor into the situation.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry about early. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he turned to face her. "I…these animals instinct are still all new to me. I didn't want to lose control of myself and hurt you. My…" he found himself cut off as Twilight put a hoove to his lips.

"You, you don't have to explain. It's difficult for you isn't it? I'd…I'd be scared if I used to be a different species only to wake up one day as another one. I…I just want to know one thing. Are my feelings for you one-sided? I means it's okay if you…" she was cut off when Naruto suddenly pressed his lips against hers. As the kiss deepened Twilight lowered slightly as she found herself lost in the kiss.

The kiss finally broke as a deep blush appeared on Twlight's cheeks and a grin on Naruto's face. "Does that answer your question?"

"It certainly does." She said as Naruto rubbed his face against her cheek. The two of them happily confirmed their relationship in the field of flowers under the moonlight.


End file.
